1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a demagnetization circuit for use in a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones generate pulse magnetic fields. These pulse magnetic fields may cause a loud interfering noise in hearing aids and cochlear implants of mobile phone users. The noise may be a buzzing sound that makes speech hard to understand.
What is needed, therefore, is a system which can overcome the above-described problem.